Tiwi Ld
Background Little yeti Tiwi Ld is the friend of robots. He loves them, crafts them, fixes them, and cuddles them. He's so cute with his tools that everybody wants to hug him. And when everybody is under his spell, he strikes with his wrench, and switches on his robots' "ice blaster" mode to wildly assault you. Don't be mistaken, just because Tiwi Ld is cute doesn't mean he isn't dangerous. Web comic Tiwi (who talks with a lisp) appears in Weihnachts Kohle where he is kidnapped by Pr Hide to make him some special mini robots that will release a formula will ruin Christmas for the people of Riotsville. Of course, he refuses and when the Frozn come to rescue him, Pr Hide and his assistant, Kougloff escape into the Forbidden Forrest of Orfahwood. After facing a bunch of traps and falling into a pit, Tiwi is rescued by his clan. Since it is Christmas, he urges his clanmates to spare the kidnappers and let them go. In thanks, Pr Hide gives him a present with a nicer version of the formula. Missions *'The Cuddly Toy That Built Robots:' Inflict 60 Damages with Tiwi Ld (15/03/2013 - 12/05/2013) Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: *His base power is 6, which is good for a 3*. *His base damage is 3, but becomes 5 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Frozn. *His ability gives you three life back, after you've lost with him. *His ability helps to set up his clan's bonus, which is Revenge-based. *His ability also makes him useful as a damage reducer, since he subtracts the amounts of damage done to you. *His ability makes him a very good bluff to use. *The clan bonus increases his damage and power by two, making him a potential 8/5. Disadvantages: *His base damage is 3, which is low for a 3*. *He is weak against SOA, since he loses his ability. *He is also weak against SOB, since he won't be able to increase his power and damage. *At times, he can be very predictable. *His ability is useless if he is facing a card that has enough damage to KO you. *He has competition from the other 3* in Frozn. Tactics *A good strategy to use is to lose with Tiwi. Not only will you gain three life back, but it also helps to set up the bonus for another Frozn member. *A good strategy is to make your opponent think your bluffing, and then use the card with some pillz, fury (makes 5 damage) and then in the round before lose with a character to make his bonus activate ( making him a virtual 8/7 with fury). ( Also if you have Timber in your deck you can make him 8/8, or Ambre that can make him 10/7, all of this considering if you have the bonus and fury). Trivia *Fans have dubbed him 'The Cutest Ld ever'. *He is currently the only design to be implemented in 2 different cards Tiwi LD, and Kalindra. (Taking off the 'Miss' cards, and reborn CR's like BerserkGirl and Kiki). *He is the third Legendary with a Defeat ability. The other 2 are Dudley Ld (Defeat: -2 Opp. Life, Min. 1) and Bonnie Ld (Defeat: +2 Pillz). *He is the third baby to be released in Urban Rivals. The other 2 are Asporov and Orlok. *Because the 50,000 damages mission was completed, he had a special release the day after his clan was released. He was then properly released on the 11th. Thus making him the second fastest Ld release during a clan debut; until the release of Adytia Ld seven years later, who was released a week prior to the Komboka's official release. *Tiwi is currently the third card to be drawn by different artists (Ples and Drake Tsui (in Kalindra's art)). Gaia/Gaia Noel and Lulabee /Miss Lulabee are the other two. *Concept Artwork: *Creation Video: *He appears in the second level of Pendelton's card. Card Artwork LV 1. LV 2. LV 3. Full Artwork Lkhelhbvelhb3.jpg|All levels 2dc543aff0648c82e241cbaf2d948a80.jpg|extra holiday art. 22007966 1461862993867579 6317890574373108898 n.jpg|Preview pic for Nannah 3a270d928ac857270b175a03a757e53c_original.jpg|Tiwi Plush 6d1ea6922a89cdb7896bfb122bb797ba_original.jpg|"Angry" Tiwi Plush cc293150c0617e3246fde30de941481d_original.jpg|Art from the Kickstarter ff80ca543924db8e44d0f2bf1b9ea259_original.jpg|PVC Tag Useful links *Character page on Urban Rivals website. *Character page on Urban Rivals database. *Artists website. Category:LD